I Miss You
by luna shinigami
Summary: criar un hijo adolescente no es fácil, no cuando una parte suya es Stark; pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Peter lo necesitaba y Tony, le hubiera gustado que fuera así.


**I MISS YOU**

By Luna Shinigami

 **UNIVERSE MCU**

 **AVENGERS**

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida, por cierto tendrá tiempos intermitentes, de adelante para atrás… sean bienvenid s

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O

-!Peter! ¡Ven aquí¡- se escuchó un grito en la Torre Stark, los pasos furiosos del padre de un adolescente difícil, bueno de un adolescente, Peter rodo los ojos aun así acomodo su capucha y bajo a ver a su padre - ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo en Washington? pudiste haberte lastimado-

-Papa no pasó nada- le aseguro - solo...-

-¿Solo? no me vengas con "solo" Jovencito, Solo subiste el monumento a Washington, solo llegaste a la cima, solo te metiste en un ascensor en picada y solo te lanzaste por una ventana desde un maldito helicóptero-

Peter al menos se vio avergonzado - Lenguaje, papa- susurro.

El hombre revolvió sus cabellos rubios con fuerza - no me digas que use el lenguaje cuando mi único hijo se lanza de un helicóptero a la maldita Nada-

-Iban a morir- le miro - No podía permitirlo, son mis amigos-

Steve de dos zancadas llego ante el adolescente - y eres mi Hijo, sé que te sietes responsable, sé que es una carga tus poderes y habilidades pero no puedes, no puedes hacerte el suicida- le agarro los brazos - Estas castigado, el laboratorio esta clausurado para ti, el traje de Spider Man esta clausurado para ti, la fiesta de tu amiguita esta clausurada para ti, Ned esta clausurado para ti, de la casa al Instituto y Happy te recogerá, nada de hacerte el chistoso y escaparte Peter, no hay lugar donde no te vea, donde los Avengers no te vigilen y si es necesario hasta Friday te perseguirá por todo el mundo-

-¡No es justo! no hice nada que no hubieras hecho, que Da no hubiera hecho- se giró enojado- !eres injusto!- se fue enojado a su habitación y Steve cayo en uno de los sillones.

Una sombra salió de la nada y le miro - es un adolescente, Steve y un Stark- le justifico.

-También es un Rogers- rumio el rubio - No sé cómo tratar con él Bucky, no sé, sale en las noches, se fuga con Ned, pretende merodear el vecindario, trata de detener maleantes-

Bucky sonrió - ¿qué más esperabas del hijo del Capitán América y Iron Man?- se acercó y suavemente puso su mano en el hombro ajeno-. Es un niño Steve, solo puedes tener paciencia-

-Paciencia, es algo que me está faltando Bucky, cada vez es más parecido a Tony, su genio, su inventiva- suspiro -Me gustaría que Tony estuviera aquí y me diera una guía de cómo tratar un niño genio con súper poderes, que es bueno, pero que tiene un corazón de oro, el vecino amigable de su barrio- suspiro y sintió a Bucky a su lado.

-estoy seguro que Anthony hubiera estado igual que tu... tal vez con algo de sarcasmo-. Le dijo - Sé que te hubiera gustado que él estuviera acá, a Peter también le hubiera gustado-

-Si- susurro y miro suavemente el recuadro de la chimenea, donde está la fotografía de Tony – Sé que él estaría dándome algún discurso o haciendo un traje que valga la pena, llenando las expectativas de Peter como yo no puedo hacerlo- suspiro – Tony te necesito conmigo-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Diez años Antes...**_

Lo sostuvo contra su pecho, el niño solo dormitaba con rastro de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él también tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mas sin embargo ya no habían lágrimas, menos con el niño en brazos.

Hace mucho las personas se habían dispersado, dejándolo con su pequeño tesoro.

-Peter- le movió suavemente - debemos irnos-

-¿Pa?- pregunto somnoliento el niño en sus grandes y protectores brazos - ¿y Da? ¿Ya dejo de dormir?- y a Steve se le rompió su corazón.

-Pete, Da está en el cielo, cuidándote, cuidándome- le dijo con suavidad apretándolo contra si -él te amaba mucho y te ama y siempre estará para ti-

-Yo no lo quiero en el cielo, lo quiero aquí papi, quiero a Da con nosotros- sollozo de nuevo y Steve no pudo evitar mirando la tumba donde reposaba Tony, Su esposo, su amante, su amigo, su todo.

-Yo también Pete, yo también desearía que estuviera aquí...-

Continuara…

¡Regrese! Este fic está hecho a base de Drabbles, unidos entre sí pero dispersos en el tiempo, espero que les guste. Estoy saliendo del Hiatus!

 **Luna Shinigami**


End file.
